


Angel's Story

by CrazyAssFangirl



Series: The Story of How We Met [1]
Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie's a bitch man, Anyways, But he plays annoying ass music until three am in the morning so no regrets, Captain Levi gets his ass kicked in a fight, Destiny created the three oc's Ace Rin and Destiny, F/M, He is not gay, I created the other two, I hate the real houswives, I mean Eren x Mikasa? Adorable ship, I need a mental hospital, I wish he was though, I won't change much, I'm going by the anime standards cuz I haven't completed the manga's yet, I'm pretty sure I woke up my neighbor upstairs by my screaming, Levi is too old for Eren so that ship won't happen here, My mom brought home a pizza after work right after I made ramen, My mom is watching the real housewives and I want to scream, Oh yeah. It's fun until it ruins my emotional stability, On With The Story, R.I.P Marco's bitchass, Rin is a flamboyant straight fashion crazed dude, That's the plan anyways, The Survey corps becomes more badass, There was a big ass spider sitting next to my glasses this morning, There's death in the first paragraph, This fanfic was brought to you by Shea Davis (moi) and Destiny Hamilton, This is part of a series that is a prequel to another fanfiction, Titans will fall like dominoes, Why Did I Write This?, i really need to get a life, why do i do this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyAssFangirl/pseuds/CrazyAssFangirl
Summary: My life is complicated. My mom was an immortal fire spirit, and my dad was an immortal earth god. I hunt titans down in their natural habitat, and no, I'm not part of the Survey corps. Now shut up, and let me tell you my story. The story of how I met my family. It's going to be a lot more interesting than whatever you're doing right now, so what's there to lose? My story isn't like a fucking fairy tale or some cliché bullshit like that. Nope, mine is filled with monsters that are hard to kill, the death of over half the people I care about, and my struggle as I live on my own during the tender years of childhood, trying not to kill the annoying bastards that are part of the Survey corps. I mean, who bitches about getting blood on their uniform while I'm living on my own in the middle of fucking nowhere?





	Angel's Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destiny Hamilton](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Destiny+Hamilton).



Angel's P.o.V  
My parents were murdered when I was six. I still remember to this day what happened that day. I woke up with a gut feeling; like something was going to go wrong soon, but I dismissed it because that day was my mom's birthday, and what six year old expects anything to go wrong on their mom's special day, or ever? Even though I was an immortal, and even though I was smarter than most human grown-ups, I was still a child, and when you're a child, you don't expect your parents to be killed. You expect to be with them forever, and for everyone to be happy forever. At least, I did anyways.  
The party had started at noon, with our close and some not-so-close family arriving for a large lunch/reunion, and I ended up meeting several family members that I'd never met before. By four in the afternoon, almost all of our family and family friends had arrived, and the adults were smiling, talking, laughing, eating, drinking, dancing, and gossiping with one another, and downstairs in the basement, the kids and teens were doing the same thing. While we did live in the middle of titan territory; none of us immortals cared. We all were strong, smart, and more than capable of killing several fifteen meter tall titans on our own, even if they were abnormals. Plus, we lived close enough to the wall that we could get any supplies from the outlying Shiganshina District after only ten hours of travel at a full sprint.  
The knock on the door came at eight in evening, when the party had calmed down, and instead we were all eating cake, drinking alcohol, recalling old memories, and singing ridiculous songs that our elders, the original gods, came up with when they, and the world they lived on, were still young. My aunt cheerfully got up, but when she answered the door, her back went rigid, and then she fell with a sickening thud to the floor. The crimson blood that pooled out from the stab wound right in the middle of her chest was as mesmerizing as it was sick and revolting. I was sitting next to the young children when the first few screams came into existence. The screams were loud, and I quickly shoved as many people down the basement staircase as possible; quickly following after them. We sat still for an hour. The sounds of screaming and the sound of bodies hitting the floor were unbearable to listen to, but each of us forced ourselves to not flinch, to not give ourselves away, to not make a sound. None of us, not even the tiniest baby cried, whimpered, or spoke. Each minute felt like it was an eternity and a normal pace at the same time, each rustle of fabric sounded ten times louder than it actually was, each beat of the heart felt and sounded to us like a drum set was being played, each inhale and exhale of breath held the potential to be our last.  
None of us had ever been so scared, or felt so hopeless. Personally, what I hated most, was that I wasn't able to help out. I also felt horrible about the fact that Rin, who was only three years older than me, was locked out there, while I was in here. Every time I heard a body hit the floor, I prayed to the gods that it wasn't his. Rin was like the kind older brother that I'd never had before. He was an angel, literally, but he was the nicest person I'd ever met, even amongst the angels. He was flamboyant, he had a sense of fashion that was impeccable, and while he was better at defensive moves in sword fights, and was better at healing magic, he was still amazing at offensive sword moves and magic.  
After we went a few minutes without hearing bodies hitting the ground, or agonized screams, the door to the basement was opened, and I drew a kitchen knife I had grabbed, and got in a defensive position in front of the group of people huddled in fear. I couldn't see who it was because the only source of light was coming from behind the person, but I could tell that they were smaller, only about 4 feet, and ten or eleven inches tall. The person turned on the lights for the basement, and my mouth fell open in horror. Rin's silvery-white suit was almost completely destroyed, covered in slash marks, blood, and food, and his face was covered in cuts, ranging from small little scratches to a couple long, shallow cuts that had the potential to leave scars. His face was pale, and he had a slightly haunted look in his eyes, that I knew could only come from seeing many, many people die in a very small amount of time. He tried to give me a smile, but I shook my head at him, telling him without words that it wasn't going to work. "....How many are...gone?" I asked him, and he looked down at the ground. I hated having to ask him that, but I needed to know.  
"About a third of the adults are alive, and half of the children and teens that were locked out of the basement made it through." I fell to my knees, and I barely registered the warm tears that trickled down my cheeks.  
"...H-h-how? There were so many of you guys. How did so many die? Why did so many have to be killed?"  
Rin sighed, and wiped away his own tears. "I don't know, Ang. I really just don't know." After five minutes of crying quietly, I forced myself to stand up, wipe away my tears, and walk up the basement stairs and out of the door. As I walked into the living room, I stumbled back and covered my mouth in shock. It was so much worse than anything I could've possibly imagined. There were so many people laying on the floor, dead. And even the people that were alive could hardly be considered as such. Every person had torn and bloodied clothes, cuts and scratches on their faces, arms, legs, hands, and who knew where else, and they all had empty gazes that stared at nothing as they either walked around aimlessly or sat on the floor in shock, or held the bodies of their loved ones as they cried without realizing it.  
I found my mom by the front door, and my dad in the entryway to the living room. They were both gone, and no matter how much I tried to deny it, there was nothing anyone could do about it. Even though angels existed, heaven wasn't a place for dead people. It was the world that had been created by the gods for the angels, just like hell was designed for demons and the gods of the underworld. Nobody was sure what happened to people when they died, not even immortals. We weren't sure if there was a completely different world that we hadn't discovered, just for the dead, or if you just slept forever and nothing happened. Only the dead knew, and dead people don't tell tales.  
The mass funeral that was held for the deceased was three weeks later, and almost all of the living family members of each dead person showed up. Each person was wearing black, and most person were crying, even before we started the ceremony. By mass decision, we held the funeral at a large lake, more than two miles wide in diameter, and there were four boats full with our dead family members within. We had also filled the boats with food, clothes, money, alcohol, weapons, and anything else we wanted to give to them as a final gift, and when Rin launched the boats, a wind spirit pushed the boats away from the edge of the lake, and then it was my turn. Wiping away my tears with the back of my hand, I summoned huge balls of flames in each of my hands, then launched them at each of the boats. I felt a certain sense of peace about returning my mom to the element that had been part of her during her lifetime. The cries of the mourning were dulled by the crackling flames that ate up the boats, the people inside, and the offerings we gave our beloved family members. We all stood and watched the boats until the fires had consumed everything they could, with me occasionally adding a new fire ball to a dying fire.  
When I got home, I ripped off the black dress that flowed down to my knees, and changed into a pair of gray sweat pants and a black t-shirt that hugged my form, but was light and easy to work out in. After that, I packed a duffle bag with clothes, food, water, weapons, and other essentials, then walked out of my room with it's blue walls and white carpet, through the living room with it's white walls, paintings hanging to give the room a little color, and the permanently stained carpets that still smelled like copper, pain, sorrow, and death, and out the front door, that still hung from the bottom hinge precariously. I promised myself that I would never look again upon the house that was built amongst these treetops, as I climbed down quickly, and ran east, not at all sure where I was going, as long as it wasn't to the place where things went to hell.  
Days passed in a foggy blur as I found a place in a new forest, near Wall Maria to build my new home. I built it in a tree, making it with only three rooms, because I barely managed to build even that in a few months without getting eaten by a titan. I was constantly chopping wood, smoothing it out, and placing them perfectly while also trying to fight off titans. The forest reminded me of my old home, but I would always shake those thoughts from my mind before I started to cry. After I had built my home, I would leave each day before dawn, taking only a knife and a bow and arrows, or the scythe my uncle gave me on my sixth birthday that would grow bigger as I grew older, as I hunted for food, water, and titans. This became my daily tradition. I would wake up before dawn, go hunting for that day's food and water, then after I dropped that off at home, I would go searching for titans. It wasn't as easy hunting them on my own anymore because now I didn't have any of my old gear, so now I had to climb trees and jump perfectly in order to kill one. Of course, it helped that I could create earthquakes or bring the titan down to its knees using my magic, but I also wanted to be able to kill them without using my powers.  
By the time four years had passed, and I was ten years old, I had almost completely cleared the forest of titans even though they reproduced, and new ones came in every once in a while. My blond hair had gained two brown streaks in it, and my eyes, which used to be blue were now a medium red color at the bottom, and faded to orange by the top of my eyes.  
I no longer got scared when a small Survey corps group came into my forest to eliminate titans, in fact I joined them a lot of the time. In return for my knowledge of the surrounding area, the use of my magic, and my help by eliminating twice the number of titans that they came to eliminate, they brought food, clothes, cooking utensils, and other stuff to give me. The tools they had given me the first time I saw them had allowed me to stabilize my house, and make it bigger. I now had four more bedrooms, a second floor, two more bathrooms, and a living room. I also had a balcony on each end of the house that let me have an easy escape in case I was ever attacked. The doors of the balconies and the window panes in my house were covered by diamond that remained extremely hot to all others except myself. The diamond had been smoothed out so while the view from behind the diamond was a little distorted, it still gave me a general sense of where shit was. My house had all I needed in my life, but I still felt sad. I missed Rin. He had run across me in the forest about three months after I arrived, but he'd had to leave. He hadn't visited since then. There were nights when the longing for a family was so strong that sometimes it felt like I might burst from the pent up pain and depression.  
When Rin had visited, he had told me that of the ten men who had killed so many people that went to my mom's birthday party, eight had lived, then he'd found two of them and killed them. But not before reminding them of who he was. He had given me perfect drawings of what the remaining guys looked like, and every year, near the anniversary of my parents' deaths, I'd hunt for them for three to four weeks. I had found one once, and had killed him instantly.  
I was stalking through the forest when I heard the sound of hoofs on the ground. I placed my hand on the ground, and learned from my connection to the earth that they were horses, and that they belonged to the Survey corps. When the group arrived a few minutes later, led by Levi Ackerman, I stood up to my full height, and stared at them. Even at ten, I was already five feet, and three and a half inches tall. I was evenly proportioned, so I was told that I looked attractive. "Good morning, Levi. I am willing to help you if you are here to eliminate titans. In return, I want to go with you when you travel back to the wall. I want to see a town again. Sound fair?" He raised an eyebrow at my easy enough request, but nodded his head. I had never shown a real interest in going back to a civilization, but I felt that it might do me some good to see real people again.  
"Who are you?" A blond man asked from next to Levi, and he glared at me. I raised an eyebrow, and snickered.  
"What? Mr. Ackerman hasn't told you about me? I'm not surprised. The first time we met, I managed to pin him to a tree trunk in what, ten seconds? And he was so confident going into the fight. That was three and a half years ago when I was seven. He still can't beat me." I gave the man a smirk and a mock bow. "I'm Angel Nightgale, and I have spent my whole life out here in titan territory, away from your stuffy rules, and the walls that will eventually be breached." A man in the back of the group half fell half slithered down from his horse.  
"Wait, you're only ten years old?! What the fuck?" He yelled, and I ran forward and slapped a hand over his mouth.  
"You retard! Do you want to die? I may be able to kill several titans on my own, but if you call half of them in the forest to us, I won't be able to do much." His eyes widened, and he started shaking in fear as he remembered the full extent of the danger that lurked out in titan territory. His blue eyes glittered with tears, and I stepped away and turned back to Levi. "If you're sure, then let's start hunting down titans." I turned to the group. "Half of you guys are with me, half are with Levi. Choose now, and let's start hunting."  
The soldiers nodded, and soon I had ten men and six women with me. They rode their horses through the forest, and I ran alongside them, using bursts of fire to make my time in the air between strides longer, and using the earth to make holes or stones or branches in my path disappear. The very earth and flames of the world were mine to control after all.  
By nightfall, even I was covered in blood. The rest of my group had actually improved both their strengths and weaknesses by the end of the hunt, and when we finally met up with the other half of the overall group, I sighed. Every person was covered in blood, and I realized that they would be attacked even more unless they got cleaned up. "Well, come with me." I said, and the Survey Corps group followed after me in confusion. I led them to the area underneath my house where I had a room for livestock. They all tethered their horses to railings placed along the left wall, before following me out. I quickly swung up the braches of the tree that led to my house and pushed a rope ladder down for them to use to climb up. I didn't have to wait long. Within three minutes they were all on my front porch, and they stared at the house in shock. I didn't blame them, it was a nice ass house. Each plank of wood was perfect, and the floors were smooth enough that you could walk around barefoot without worrying about splinters. I led them into the living room, and motioned for them to take the couches and chairs.  
"There are three bathrooms. Two down here, one upstairs. Each one has a side room with three or four barrels of water, and a few cups. Use the cups to dump water on yourselves. I don't want to have to refill all of the barrels again. While you guys are getting cleaned up, I'm going to make dinner. I'll see what I can throw together with what limited stuff I have." I was walking away when I felt someone grab my upper arm. I turned around to see a blond guy in his twenties glaring down at me. "Yes?" I asked. "Do you need something?"  
"What the hell are we supposed to do about our uniforms? You may not care all that much, but I sure as hell do. These are expensive to have made, you idiot." His glare got darker, but I just glared right back.  
"There are more important things to worry about out here than clothing. So honestly, I don't care that your uniform is a little dirty. I've had to fight titans, cook for myself, sew for myself, hunt for myself, get water for myself, all on my own since I was six years old. I haven't talked to anyone except for the Survey corps members that come through here occasionally in three and a half years. You try living my life, and then you'll see how little your uniform matters."  
That speech left him speechless for the rest of the night, and that night's dinner was actually half decent because Levi gave me the food they had brought just in case that's what I wanted as their part of the deal. The next three days were filled with Levi and I cleaning, cooking, and hunting, as well as taking care of the people who had gotten injured hunting for titans. On the fourth morning after the titan hunt, I got a tip from Levi that there were several seven meter tall titans in the nearby area, so naturally, I went to eliminate them. It didn't take too long, just ten minutes at most after I climbed a tree, and jumped onto the shoulder of one of the titans. When I landed, I heard soft applause coming from behind me, and when I turned, I saw a tall boy with tousled black hair and a white suit on. He gave me a smirk as I glared at him. "I'm glad to see you again, Ang. You've grown up a lot since I last saw you. I guess I should've expected it, but it still sucks that you don't need me to take care of you anymore."


End file.
